


Perfect

by awkwardjazzy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Define perfect."</p>
<p>"Nobody is perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**My definition of perfect.**

~Jihoon Pov~

"Hey Jihoon."

"Hey Seungcheol." I say while waving to my best friend, who I am also in love with. We talked for a couple of hours before he asked a weird question.

"Define perfect."

"You first Seungcheol."

"Hm. Ok. My definition of perfect would have to be me." He said and laughed at himself.

"Now you define perfect."

I thought for a while before finally stating my thoughts.

"Nobody is perfect. People try to be though. Taking whatever assumption they have as "Perfect" and trying to imitate it. But nobody is perfect. You can try. No matter how hard you try, you will never be perfect. Everyone is flawed. We live in a world full of flaws, so it's impossible to be perfect. And although perfection is an illusion, there are rare occasions. We are flawed, but when we admire someone we tend to look past those flaws because we feel they aren't important enough for us to care too much about them. In that moment their flaws disappear, as if they were never there, and they seem flawless. They make you smile when you're upset. They comfort you when needed. They make you laugh when you want to cry. Despite all the problems you go through, they're always there to cheer you up. Their existence alone makes you ten times happier. That person comes as close to "flawless" as possible. And when that person breaks your standards and seems flawless, that's the definition I'm looking for when you say define "perfect.". If that's not the definition of perfect, then I don't know what is."

"Woah, that's some deep shit right there." Seungcheol says.

"Do you have someone that fits your definition of perfect?" He asks.

_you._

"No, not yet anyways."

_Yes, yes I do. Tell me you know I'm lying. Ask me for more information._

"Seriously bro? If you have that detailed of a description, you sure there's no one?" He pressed.

_Yes, there is. You're right in front of me! Tell me you know it's you. Tell me you're not oblivious! Tell me you know you're my definition of perfect.....Tell me I'm yours._

"No, I wish there was though cause then I could brag that I have someone and you don't."

"Good luck with that. I hope you find someone."

_I have, he's right in front of me._

"Bye Seungcheol."

_I've always known it was you Seungcheol. Nobody could ever change my mind...._

Then in walked a tall male with blonde hair, chubby cheeks, and oddly shaped eyes. He wore a blue shirt and faded skinny jeans that ripped at the knees. Instantly my mind was changed.

"Hello! I just moved here and I was wondering if you knew where the Pledis (original Jasmyn wow) apartment complex is." He said as he approached me. His voice was smooth and soft.

"which complex number? Pledis owns multiple apartment complexes." I ask.

"Number 17 (eh eh *wink* *wink*)." He says.

"Yeah, I live in complex number 17, it's this way. Here, follow me." I say to the blonde.

"Ok, thank you! My name's Kwon Soonyoung by the way."

"Lee Jihoon, nice to meet you Soonyoung."

_And to think it all started with a simple question._


	2. One

**Nobody is Perfect.**

~Woozi Pov~

"Ok, come on." I say while dragging Soonyoung with me.

We walked side by side silently. It was a comfortable silence. He started asking me random questions. It was nice because I wanted to hear his voice more.

"How old are you Jihoon?"

"19, almost 20 (International age because I can't keep up with their Korean ages so...), you?"

"Me too! When's your birthday?"

"November 22nd, when's yours Soonyoung?"

"June 15th."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, what about you?"

"Purple."

It went like this. Back and forth rapidly answering questions. It was nice talking to someone new.

"Look at the sky, it's perfect."

"ooh, what's your definition of perfect, Jihoon?"

"You first."

"Ok."

_I swear to god if he says himself I'm going to cry._

"Nobody is perfect. But there are people who come close. The people who let me be myself and don't care about my flaws. People that won't judge me for who I am. Those people are rare and they are 'perfect'. Ok, what's your definition?"

"Wow, ours are quite similar. Nobody is perfect. Everyone is flawed. We live in a world full of flaws, so it's impossible to be perfect. We are flawed, but when we admire someone we tend to look past their flaws because we feel that they aren't important enough to care too much about them. In that moment their flaws disappear, as if they were never there, and they seem flawless. Their existence alone makes you ten times happier. And when that person breaks your standards and seems flawless , that's what I'm looking for as 'perfect'." I say. He blinked a few times.

"Wow, do you have someone that fits your definition of perfect?" He asks.

_Oh gosh, I don't even know._

"I used to. My best friend Seungcheol."

"Is there another person then?"

_You._

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"Yeah, I'll randomly say their name when you least expect it. I bet you won't even remember what I'm talking about when I say their name."

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

"How about you? Do you have anyone that fits your description?"

"No." He says, almost too fast.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, but he doesn't fit that...." he trails off.

"What's his name?"

"Lee Seokmin."

_Of course, why wouldn't he have a boyfriend?_

"Oh, cool. Here we are." I say.

"Thanks Jihoon."

"No Problem."

We headed into the elevator and he pressed the button for the thirteenth floor....wait, that's my floor.

"What floor do you need?"

"The thirteenth."

"Oh, ok."

Once we got out of the elevator, he goes to the door right across from mine.

"Hey, we're neighbors!" He says excitedly

"Wanna come over for a minute?" He asks.

"Sure."


	3. Two

**People try to be though.**

~Woozi Pov~

As soon as we get inside the apartment I see a picture of him with someone. They look close.

"That's Seokmin."

"Oh, he looks quite cool."

_Oh goodness look at him! He's tall and handsome. I'm short and ugly (Jihoon your gorgeous and I love you)! I can never compete with someone like him. What made me think I could ever have a chance with Soonyoung?_

"He is." He said as his smile faded.

"Awe, what's wrong?" I asked as we moved to the couch.

"I want to be the best boyfriend there is for him."

"So how do you want to do that?"

"I've been trying so hard. I have two friends, Jeonghan and Joshua, that are dating and they're the cutest couple. I want to be like them, but Seokmin's such a picky person and he never likes anything I do for him. I try to be the best I can, but he's so hard to work with!" He sighs and puts his head in his hands.

  
"Wow, that sounds difficult. I'm sorry."

  
"It's not your fault. I just hope something works out for me in the end."

  
_Why is he trying so hard for someone who is so difficult? Does he even care about Soonyoung? Does Soonyoung care about him that much? Why?_

"Yeah, me too. Good luck."

_Why doesn't he give up? He deserves the best and only the best. So why is he settling for that? Wait, what am I saying?_

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So..."

"So..."

"Why'd you dye your hair?"

"Oh, well..."


	4. Three

**Taking whatever assumption they have as 'perfect' and trying to imitate it.**

~Woozi Pov~

"Oh, well...Seokmin said I'd look attractive with blonde hair."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah...he said I looked ugly with brown hair, so I dyed it blonde."

_I bet he looked great with brown hair._

"Oh, but why do you look uncomfortable in those clothes?"

"Because Seokmin said the clothes I usually wear don't suit me and that I should wear better looking clothes."

"But do you still wear your regular clothes?"

"Yeah, but I just came from seeing Seokmin."

"Oh, ok."

"Is he why you wear make up?"

"...Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he says my face is ugly and that I need to cover it up if I ever want anyone to love me."

"Oh goodness."

"Yeah, it's...." he looked down, I think to wipe his tears.

"...Well, I'm uncomfortable so I'm gonna go change out of these clothes real quick ok? You can stay if you want."

"Ok and take off that make up. You don't need it."

"Ok, I'll be back soon (young)."

_I can't believe someone would say something like that to Soonyoung. And Soonyoung stayed with him....that's just wrong._

"I'm back."

_Ok, what could be so terrible about his choic- woah. He should've kept on the uncomfortable clothes and make up. Not because he's ugly now. No, because now I can't think straight and because he has a boyfriend._

He wore black jeans ripped at the knees. They weren't loose either. They were tight fitting and perfectly showed his thighs....and his behind curves.....(if you catch my drift.).

_I should not be staring at his ass._

He wore a long sleeved shirt that was white with black stripes and a brown jacket over it. He was wearing no make up and his hair was messy.

_Those jeans show a little too much thigh to keep my mind innocent..._

"Wow, you look a lot better in that than those other clothes."

"Yeah, these are more my style..."

_Oh god, the things I could do to you soon- NO JESUS WOULD NOT APPROVE._

My thoughts were mixing and I couldn't form coherent thoughts.

"How could he say you look ugly? I think you look great."

"Really?"


	5. Four

**You can try.**

~Woozi Pov~

"Really?"

"Yes, really! How could anyone think you're ugly?"

"Are you just trying to boost my self-esteem?"

"Yes and no."

"Ok, go on."

"Yes, I am trying to boost your self-esteem and no, that's not the only reason. I think you truly are good looking (Same though)." I say.

"And if he doesn't think so, then he doesn't deserve you. You should be able to be yourself around your boyfriend. He should love you no matter what. It shouldn't matter what you wear or the color of your hair. You shouldn't need make up to impress him.  And if he can't see how truly beautiful you are, then he's blind or an idiot."

"You're right." He hugged me.

"I should be comfortable, thank you Jihoon."

"No problem."

"But if he breaks up with me then-"

"He wasn't worth your time."

"I was just gonna say I'm gonna cry on your shoulder."

"That works too."

"Ok, well wish me luck!"

"Good luck Soonyoung."

_Why do I want them to break up so badly? Why do I want what's best for him? Oh yeah, because even though I've known him for a short period of time, I've already fallen for him....._


	6. Five

**No matter how hard you try, you will never be perfect.**

~Woozi Pov~

_Well, I think I should leave his house since he's not here. I hope everything works out with him and Seokmin._

~Soonyoung Pov~

_Jihoon was saying all sorts of nice things about me and my looks._

I took his advice about Seokmin. I know how he is.

_I hope he doesn't break up with me. If he does I have Jihoon to help me so it's fine._

I texted Seokmin and he told me to meet him at the park.

_Why does Jihoon make me so happy? Why do I feel lighter around him? What is he doing to me?_

I sighed. I was at the park we were meeting at. I spot him and take a deep breath.

_Here goes..._

As soon as I walk up to him, I see his facial expression change.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I wanted to?"

"I told you not to wear things like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Wow, first you come to me dressed like the slut you are and now all you have to say is sorry?"

"I-I'll be better next time, I p-promise."

"Next time? I've given you so many (so many many) second chances!"

"I know Seokmin, I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of giving you chances."

"please I'll-"

"I don't want to hear it Soonyoung!"

"I'm sorry."

"Wow, I knew you'd do this."

"Do what?"

"I knew you couldn't stay ok forever, but why do you have to be so ugly? (wow, *in mingyu's voice* oh my god, o-h my gawd [also I would like to point out that Soonyoung is actually gorgeous and that Seokmin is too nice to do this to anyone so I am ruining him for this book. oops.])"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry I thought this could work out."

"Seokmin please-"

"We're done Soonyoung."

"But I-"

"Why are you still here?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

The tears stung at my eyes as I walked away from Seokmin. I would not let them fall in public.

 _I need Jihoon right now, but he's probably busy. I don't want to waste his space too_.


	7. Six

**Everyone is flawed.**

~Seungcheol Pov~ (Holy hoshit)

_Oh my god! I never thought Seokmin could be that rude. I thought he loved that guy. I need to tell someone._

I picked up my phone and dialed the first number that came to my mind.

"Hello?"

"Jihoon?"

"Yes Seungcheol?"

"I just witnessed something terrible!"

"What is it?"

"I just saw my friend Dk publicly break up with his boyfriend of 8 months. There were so many people Jihoon (so many many). All the poor guy did was walk up to him and he just exploded."

"Dk? That's a weird name."

"His real name is Lee Seokmin but-"

"Oh my god, Soonyoung."

"What? Jihoon?...Hello?"

_He hung up on me?_

~Woozi Pov~

Seungcheol called me about a nasty break up. It sounded terrible.

"Dk? That's a weird name."

"His real name is Lee Seokmin but-"

Soonyoung!

"Oh my god, Soonyoung."

I hung up the phone as quickly as possible. I darted through my apartment and sprinted out the door. I ran across the hall to Soonyoung's . I knocked until he opened the door.

 _I can't believe that bitch actually broke up with_ _Soonyoung_!


	8. Seven

**We live in a world full of flaws, so it's impossible to be perfect.**

~Woozi Pov~

As soon as he opens the door, Soonyoung stumbles into my arms sobbing as we fall to the floor in the middle of the hallway outside his apartment.

"Come on Soonyoung, we have to get up."

He grabs fistfuls of my shirt and sobs louder.

"Come on, let's go inside."

I drag him inside the apartment and close his door. He let's go for a second.

"Come on, the couch is more comfortable."

I lead him to the couch and we sit down. I comfort him until he calms down a little. I wait until he's calm to ask what happened.

"So, what happened?"

He broke down again, but he still told me what happened.

"When I went to the park, I walked up to him. He looked at me and told me I was dressed like- like a slut and said I was ugly and broke up with me. In front of everyone in the park!"

He was sobbing uncontrollably again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He shifted but couldn't get comfortable, so I shifted him onto my lap. He snakes his arm around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

_Ok, now he needs you to comfort him. You need to comfort him._

I began rubbing circles on his back with one hand while the other was carded through his hair.

_I'm sorry Soonyoung! I'm sorry I told you it'd be ok to do that._

"I'm sorry Soonyoung, this is my fault."

His sobbing slowed to a stop and his breathing evened out. After a while, his grip on my waist loosened.

_Awe! He's too cute when he sleeps! He's too adorable!_


	9. Eight

**And although perfection is an illusion, there are rare occasions.**

~Joshua Pov~ (WUT???)

I took Jeonghan to Meanie's house. We spent the day watching movies and playing games. It was like a fun double date. I was enjoying myself when Jeonghan received a call from Seungcheol and left to see what happened. He came back a few minutes later, his face drained of all color.

"What happened Hannie?"

"We need to check on Soonyoung."

"Ok, what happened?"

"Seokmin broke up with him."

~Jeonghan Pov~ (double WUT???)

I was at Meanie's house when I received a call from Seungcheol.

"Hello?"

"Jeonghan?"

"Yes?"

"Ok, you're the second person I've told this but-"

"But what?"

"Dk broke up with his boyfriend , publicly."

_Dk....._

"Dk?"

_Dk.......Seokmin?_

"Seokmin?"

"Yes."

"Lee Seokmin?"

"Yes, he had a blonde boyfriend. He was so rude to that poor boy Jeonghan."

"Thank you for telling me."

I hang up the phone and walked up to Joshua.

"What happened Hannie?"

"We need to check on Soonyoung."

"Ok, what happened?"

"Seokmin broke up with him."

All three pairs of eyes staring at me went wide and Jisoo was up in two seconds flat. Mingyu and Wonwoo viciously shoved us out of their home, yelling at us to move faster.

We sped down the highway on the way to Soonyoung's apartment and arrived just five minutes after leaving Meanie's house.

_I hope Soonyoung doesn't do anything stupid._

We walked into the complex and skipped the elevator. Choosing to run up thirteen flights of stairs was probably not the best option, but our priority was Soonyoung.

We reached the thirteenth floor and I immediately ran to the light in front of Soonyoung's door to search.

"Hurry Jeonghan!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

I blindly searched in the light holder until I felt the cool metal of the spare key reach my fingertips.

_Ok Jeonghan, grab and go._

I hurriedly grabbed the key and tossed it to Jisoo.

_Please be alive Soonyoung._

We quickly walked into Soonyoung's apartment to see something we weren't expecting.

~Joshua/ Jisoo Pov~

As we walked in, we were met with an adorable yet sorrowful sight.

_We might get caught, we need to hide._

"We need to hide and watch this Jeonghan."

"Come on, the couch is more comfortable."

We silently hid as we watched the short, pastel pink haired stranger carefully lead Soonyoung to the couch.

"So, what happened?"

Soonyoung broke down in a fit of sobs, gasping loudly for air as he grabbed fistfuls of Pinkie's shirt.

"When I went to the park, I walked up to him. He looked at me and told me I was dressed like-"

He stopped and wiped his tears as more glided down his pale skin rapidly.

"-Like a slut and said I was ugly and broke up with me. In front of everyone in the park!"

His crying became hysterical.

_Comfort him Pinkie!_

~Jeonghan Pov~

Soonyoung was crying so hard. The pink haired guy looked genuinely upset for Soonyoung, but he wasn't doing his job. Soonyoung needed to be comforted.

_Ya, comfort him Strawberry Shortcake!_

Then the cutest thing happened and I got my phone out to take pictures and videos.

Strawberry Shortcake securely wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist and pulled him. Soonyoung kept shifting to get comfortable until Strawberry Shortcake unwrapped his arms from around Soonyoung's waist. Soonyoung pouted, then squeaked when Shortcake grabbed his hips, pulling him onto his lap. _(Awe can you imagine this? The height difference, then it increasing because Jihoon is shorter than Soonyoung whom he pulled into his lap! Awe, I can just imagine Soonyoung curling into Jihoon's side and getting comfortable as Jihoon just plays with Soonyoung's hair and then a smile creeps up onto Soonyoung's face and Jihoon can't take his eyes off of Soonyoung. And then Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jihoon and Jihoon tightens his grip on Soonyoung. Then Jihoon kisses Soonyoung's temple and they just slowly fall asleep in each others arms. can you imagine it???? Wouldn't it be so cute?)_ He then re-wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist. Soonyoung snaked his arms around Shortcake and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

_Awe!_

Shortcake began rubbing circles on Soonyoung's back and carding his hand through Soonyoung's hair.

I took a picture.

"I'm sorry Soonyoung, this is my fault."

_What?_

~Joshua/ Jisoo Pov~

Pinkie sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Soonyoung, this is my fault.

_What? How?_

"I shouldn't have messed with your relationship."

_Ooh, juicy._

"It's just, you looked so uncomfortable. I didn't know."

He sniffled again.

"All you did was change clothes and wipe off your makeup."

I look at Jeonghan who is silently crying. I feel a fat tear roll down my face as well.

_Damn Pinkie._

I looked at Pinkie. His tears fell gracefully, unstoppable.

"He should've loved you for you. Not the clothes you wore or the amount of makeup you had on....he...He should've-"

He choked out a sob.

"He should've love you."

He wiped his tears.

"Why did he leave you? Why would anyone want  to leave you?"

Tears stung at my eyes as I heard the things he said to Soonyoung.

"He must be out of his mind to lose someone as amazing as you."

_You know Soonyoung's sleeping, right Pinkie?_

"Sleep well Soonyoung."

_Ok, you do._

He looked at Soonyoung.

_Awe, look at the way he's looking at Soonyoung!_

I lightly smack Jeonghan on the shoulder and make a camera gesture with my hands, then point at Pinkie.

_The fondness in his eyes is unbelievable! And look at that smile!_

"Soonyoung?"

_What are you doing Pinkie?_

"Soonyoung?"

No response.

"Ok, you really are asleep."

_Pinkie?_

His grip on Soonyoung tightens as he slowly leans down to kiss Soonyoung.

_Go for the lips! Go for the lips!_

He places a kiss gently on Soonyoung's temple. His smile widened as he returned to his original position.

_Awe!_

"I really like you Soonyoung."

_Oh my gosh!_

He began to lay back and he brought Soonyoung with him. Soonyoung curled into Pinkie. Pinkie smiled and drifted off to sleep.

"Ok, come on." I whispered, careful not to wake either of the sleeping males.

We quietly stood and made our way to the living room and sat on the couch opposite Soonyoung and Pinkie's sleeping figures.

"Let me take a picture, please?"

"Yes, take lots."

After taking pictures, we sat on the couch waiting for them to wake up so I could talk to Pinkie.

~Jeonghan Pov~

Strawberry Shortcake was so adorable. His actions toward Soonyoung were so cute. He was genuine with Soonyoung.

_Soonyoung deserves someone like him!_

"when will they wake up?"

"I don't know Hannie."

"I want to talk to Strawberry Shortcake though!"

"Oh my gosh, I've been calling him Pinkie!"

_Now we wait for him to wake up..._


	10. Nine

**We are flawed, but when we admire someone we tend to look past those flaws because we feel they aren't important enough to care too much about them.**

~Jeonghan Pov~

A couple of hours later Strawberry Shortcake wakes up. I expected him to look around and eventually spot us, but he didn't. As soon as he wakes up, Shortcake looks directly at Soonyoung who was tightly hugging him like his life depended on it. Soonyoung was still asleep though. Soonyoung's face was covered by his hair so Shortcake lightly swept his hair to the side, waking Soonyoung in the process. The first thing Soonyoung sees is Strawberry Shortcake and he begins crying again.

_Oh no, he's so broken! I will kill Seokmin!_

Shortcake immediately tightened his hold on Soonyoung and laced his fingers through Soonyoung's hair until he calmed down.

_Awe, even Shortcake is devastated._

The look on Shortcake's face told me he'd never want to see Soonyoung this way again.

_Treat him right Shortcake. He deserves you._

_Oh god no!  
_

I immediately froze in my spot and so did Jisoo.

~Woozi Pov~

I comforted Soonyoung until he calmed down after waking up and bawling his eyes out.

"Soonyoung, wanna shower really quick? I mean, it might make you feel better."

"Ok, I'll be back soon(young)."

He got up and left. When I was alone I finally checked my surroundings and froze on the spot.

_Oh my god!_

It was silent.

"Who are you Strawberry Shortcake?"

"I could ask you the same thing Rapunzel."

It was silent for a second before I spoke up.

"I'm Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung's friend and neighbor (btw horrible time skip ahead just for the sake of the book so sorreh)...I met him three weeks ago."

_Why would you say that Jihoon?_

"I'm Yoon Jeonghan, Soonyoung's friend."

"I'm guessing Prince Charming over there is Joshua, am I correct?"

"Yes. Hello I am Hong Jisoo, but I go by Joshua."

"How did you know his name?"

"Well when Soonyoung talked about Seokmin before the breakup; he talked about  Jeonghan and Joshua, who I now know as you two, and how they were the cutest couple ever and how he wanted to be just like them with _Seokmin_."

"Oh, I sense venom in your voice."

"Who, me? There was none."

"Uh, yes there was."

"Nope."

"I agree with Jeonghan, the venom was there."

"No there wasn't."

"Yes I believe I heard it when the name Seokmin was mentioned."

_Ugh, why do they have to bring him up?_

"Was that a growl I heard?"

_Oh god!_

"Protective now are we?"

"Um, no?"

_Oh god, this isn't going to turn out good!_

~Jeonghan Pov~

"Well when Soonyoung talked about Seokmin before the breakup; he talked about Jeonghan and Joshua, who I now know as you two, and how they were the cutest couple ever and how he wanted to be just like them with _Seokmin_."

He practically growled when he spat out Seokmin's name.

_Over protective boyfriend material, how cute!_

"Oh, I sense venom in your voice."

"Who, me? There was none."

_Awe, he looks so innocent!_

"Uh, yes there was."

"Nope."

"I agree with Jeonghan, the venom was there."

"No there wasn't."

"Yes I believe I heard it when the name Seokmin was mentioned."

_Did he just....?_

"Was that a growl I heard?"

His eyes widened and a light shade of pink ghosted over his pale cheeks.

"Protective now are we?"

"Um, no?"

"You sure about that?"

"Ugh. I just don't want him to be sad anymore!"

_He'd be great friends with Soonyoung.....unless they could be more!_

"That- That thing doesn't deserve his love!"

He got angrier and angrier as he continued talking.

"He doesn't deserve the tears he made Soonyoung shed."

_Awe, he's too cute!_

"Soonyoung didn't do anything to deserve this and when I see the bastard I will beat him for hurting my Soonyoung the way he-"

Jisoo smirked as Jihoon stopped his sentence abruptly.

"Your Soonyoung aye?"

"Um...I- I didn't mean that I j-just meant that S-Soonyoung deserves better?"

"Your Soonyoung?" I repeated.

"I wish. Sadly he's not my Soonyoung."

_Awe!_

"He's just- he's-"

"He's what Jihoon?"

"He's so beautiful."

"Oh."

"He doesn't need makeup and he sure as hell doesn't need Seokmin in his life."

"You really like him, don't you?"


	11. Ten

**In that moment their flaws disappear, as if they were never there, and they seem flawless.**

~Jihoon Pov~

I heard footsteps as Jeonghan asked me the next question.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"...Yes."

The footsteps got closer.

"Are you in love with him?"

Soonyoung walks in and I can't take my eyes off of him. He had put on black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, a loose black t-shirt topped off with a brownish-gray jacket over it, and his hair was slightly wet and messy.

_Your friends are here! I can't keep my mind innocent, you need to change....now._

"Yes."

~Jeonghan Pov~

"You really like him, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

Just then Soonyoung walked in. I looked at Jihoon who couldn't tear his eyes away from Soonyoung. His gaze intensified and he instantly brightened up.

"Yes."

_Omf, he loves Soonyoung!_

"Hoonie!"

"Soonie!"

Soonyoung ran and jumped into Jihoon's arms.

_Awe, they're hugging! Cute._

I saw the way Jihoon looked at Soonyoung. He looked at Soonyoung with an intensity I've never seen anyone show when looking at Soonyoung, not even Seokmin.

_I see you actually do love him, you weren't lying!_

Jihoon's gaze never leaves Soonyoung.

"Jeonghan? Joshua?"

"Hey Soonyoung."

He looked at Jihoon.

"How long have they been here?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep right after you."

"Oh."

Soonyoung begins talking to us, but Jisoo keeps getting distracted.

"Jisoo, what's distracting you?"

He gave me the 'oh gosh you know what's distracting me' look while subtly pointing and spazzing out. Since it was subtle it looked like he shrugged his shoulders, but I knew better.

~Joshua HONG Pov~

Soonyoung walked into the room. As soon as he stepped into the living room, Jihoon was sitting shell-shocked.

"Hoonie!"

"Soonie!"

Soonyoung practically jumped into Jihoon's arms as they fell on the couch and cuddled.

_Awe! They are so cute together!_

Soonyoung then noticed us.

"Jeonghan? Joshua?"

"Hey Soonyoung." Jeonghan waved.

Soonyoung turned to see us better, but tightened his grip on Jihoon.

Soonyoung and Jeonghan were talking, but I wasn't paying attention to them.

_Awe Jihoon's too cute!_

Jihoon was listening to the conversation, but never once turned to look at Jeonghan. He rubbed circles on Soonyoung's back, which caused Soonyoung to smile, and he only looked at Soonyoung.  He kept studying the features on Soonyoung's face.

_Jihoon, just kiss him already!_

"Jisoo, what's distracting you?"

_Oh god, I'm caught._

I gave him the look and subtly pointed to Jihoon with my eyes.

"Um Jihan? I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Not that I mind that you are here, but what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Well..."

Jeonghan couldn't finish his sentence so I continued it.

"We were at Meanie's house when Jeonghan received a call from Seungcheol."

"Oh."

_Gosh darn it Jihoon, stop distracting me by looking at Soonyoung!_

"he started off saying I was the second person he'd told. Then he told me what happened to you at the park."

"So who was the first Jeonghan?"

"Yeah, who was Hannie?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. I'm guessing it was you Jihoon, am I correct?"

He looked away from Soonyoung's face ....only to look at his thighs (innocent thoughts people, innocent thoughts) briefly before looking back up to see Soonyoung staring back at him.

"Yeah."

"So wait, you left Meanie to come check on me?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Why?"

"We knew you'd be sad, but we found you here sleeping with Jihoon."

_Yeah, we totally didn't watch the whole thing from the beginning pfftt.....what?_

"Oh, ok."

"Well now that we know that you're fine and in good hands, we're going to tell Meanie you're ok. Bye Soonold, bye Pinkie!"

"Yeah, bye Soonold and Strawberry Shortcake."

"Later Angel and Jisoos Christ."

"Rapunzel, Prince Charming."

"Peace losers!"

"Hey!"

And with that, they left the building.


	12. Eleven

**They make you smile when you're upset.**

~Jihoon Pov~

Three weeks have gone by since Seokmin first broke up with Soonyoung (six weeks since they met) and he's been getting happier and happier. I've been spending more time in his apartment than in my own. I've been comforting him as he cried himself to sleep in my arms.

_He seems to be getting over Seokmin!_

He doesn't cry anymore, he just needs to have company when he's going to sleep. He's still at the stage where he doesn't like to be alone.

*le phone rings*

*Cheollie is calling*

"Hello?"

"Hey Jihoon, can we talk?"

"Sure, what?"

"I meant in person."

"Oh."

"Yeah, meet me at the café?"

"sure."

*Jihoon presses le hang up button*

"Soonyoung, wake up."

"Hmm?"

_That morning voice though...._

"I gotta go, Seungcheol wants to talk to me."

"Come back when you're done, ok?"

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll come straight back after."

"Ok, hurry then."

"Alright."

With that I walked out of the apartment and headed to the café. I saw Seungcheol sitting in the booth by the window.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about you introducing Hansol to Seungkwan."

"What about them?"

"Do you think they'll get together?"

"Most likely, why?"

"Don't you find it disturbing?"

"No, do you?"

"Yeah, kind of. They're both men. That's seriously disgusting! They should find pretty women!"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because it's disgusting! I don't want you to talk to them anymore Jihoon."

"Why do you think you can control me? I'll hang out with whoever I want and you can't stop me!"

"But they're-"

"So what if they like each other? I don't care! If they end up dating I'll support them."

"But that's disgusting."

"No it's not, it's love! And if you were a true friend you'd support them no matter what, so either you suck it up and support them or keep your mouth shut around them."

"But that's not fair Jihoon!"

"And do you think you're being fair?"

"...no..."

"Ok then."

"But seriously-"

"I've had enough Seungcheol! Call me when you don't have your head shoved up your ass."

_I can't believe Seungcheol would say something like that!_

I stormed out of the café, not waiting to see if he'd follow me.

_I can't even look at his face right now._

I quickly walked back to the apartment building and made my way to Soonyoung's apartment. When I got there Soonyoung was nowhere in sight and I heard the shower running so I sat on the couch.

~Soonyoung Pov~

I hopped in the shower when Jihoon left, and by the time I got out and dressed he was back. I sat next to him on the couch and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"What happened Hoonie?"

_Awe, he's upset!_

"Seungcheol called me to talk about Hansol."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and about how he's super friendly with Seungkwan."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he said if they ever ended up dating he didn't want me talking to them because they're disgusting. Just because they like boys."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, he just angers me so much."

He leaned his head on my shoulder. I rubbed circles on his back while carding my hand through his soft, pink hair.

"And then I told him I'd support them no matter what."

"What did he say to that?"

"That it was disgusting."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to do Soonyoung."

"There's not much you can do. Just give him time."

"Ok."

"And until he admits that he was an asshole, I'll be your best friend."

"Ok."

And with that, Jihoon smiled.


	13. Twelve

**They comfort you when needed.**

~3rd Person Pov~

 Two weeks had gone by since the argument, about Hansol and Seungkwan, that occurred between Seungcheol and Jihoon. Seungcheol had called Jihoon the day after the argument and had apologized, yet Jihoon found it hard to trust Seungcheol and easier to trust Soonyoung as the days went by. It's been two months since Soonyoung spontaneously appeared in Jihoon's life and Jihoon couldn't be happier. Soonyoung has done a great job of distracting Jihoon in times like these. Soonyoung has distracted Jihoon from the hurt and the pain, he distracted Jihoon from the sadness even if it was only for a moment. Soonyoung taught him how to laugh again, he showed Jihoon genuine happiness. He had Jihoon wrapped around his fingers. He never failed to make Jihoon smile. Especially one day in particular when Jihoon knocked on Soonyoung's door looking like he was about to cry...

~Soonyoung Pov~

_I haven't seen Jihoon at all today which is weird because he'd usually knock by ten and it's three in the afternoon._

I sat on the couch and scrolled through my Instagram (he'd probably do something like 1010hoshistar or naegahosh....) when I heard a soft tap on my front door.

_That must be Jihoon, nobody else knocks that quietly._

"Coming!"

When I opened the door I saw a distraught looking Jihoon standing in front of me and instantly my smile faded.

"What happened Hoonie?"

"I told him Soonyoung."

_He used my real name...He never calls me Soonyoung._

"Jihoon, tell me what's wrong."

"I saw Seungcheol today."

"And?"

"Well.."

~Jihoon Pov~

I woke up to the sound of my phone's text tone.

From Cheollie:  
Hey Jihoon! let's hang out

To Cheollie:  
K, when?

From Cheollie:  
Now at the café

To Cheollie:  
Coming *smiley faceu*

From Cheollie;  
k *Smiley faceu*

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed in skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt. I put on a gray beanie and my shoes before slipping (into the diamond life) out the door.

 

  
To Cheollie:  
I'm on my way

From Cheollie:  
k *Smiley faceu*

I quickly walked to the café that was conveniently a block from my apartment.

"Hey Jihoon."

"Hey Seungcheol."

_What am I doing here?_

"What am I doing here Seungcheol?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my best friend."

_Oh._

"Also, I met someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we're going on a date later!"

"Oh, niceu."

"Yeah. What about you?"

_Well..._

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"You heard me Seungcheol, I'm gay."

"You're....just like them!"

"I thought you'd warmed up to them."

"Yeah, I have but-"

"But what?"

"You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're- you're disgusting just like them!"

"Seungcheol-"

"No Jihoon! I can't believe you'd do something as disgusting as love another man!"

"But I-"

"You disgust me!"

"Seung-"

"You're a worthless piece of shit and you'll rot in hell!"

He stormed out of the café.

_I just lost my best friend and the boy I love...oh joy._

~Soonyoung Pov~

"I saw Seungcheol today."

"Yeah, and?"

"I told him I was gay."

_Oh my god!_

"He said I was disgusting and that I was a worthless piece of shit.

_That asshole!_

"I lost my best friend."

"I'm sorry."

"Not only that, I lost the only person I could ever love."

_...well, that hurt..._

"That must suck, I'm sorry Hoonie!"

"It's not your fault Soonie."

"Come here Jihoonie."

He came and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

~Jihoon Pov~

_His face is so close to mine..._

He looked at me and then carded his hands through my hair. His face was a mere two inches away from mine.

_Oh my god, is he trying to kill me?_

"Cheer up Hoonie. You deserve a better friend than that, ok?"

His face got closer, if that is even possible, as he smiled.

_I love the way his eyes crinkle and the way his cheeks become fuller..._

"Thank you Soonie, for everything."

"No problem."

He smiled again.

"Come on, let's go get ice cream."

"Ok."


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been not keeping up to date with this so here you go.

**They make you smile when you want to cry.**

~Jihoon Pov~

It's been a month since Seungcheol stormed out and I miss him so much.

"What's wrong Hoonie?"

"I miss him."

"I know you do, come here."

Soonyoung grabbed my hand and spun me in his arms.

"Come on, you must be hungry."

"Mhm."

"Let's eat."

"Ok."

"You choose Hoonie and I'll pay, so don't worry ok?"

"Alright."

_Soonyoung is so nice to me._

*At le restaurant.*

~Soonyoung Pov~

As soon as we walk into the restaurant I see someone I hope Jihoon doesn't see, yet I know he will.

_This won't be good._

I get more and more anxious as we wait for our table. 

_Oh goodness this is bad, this is really bad!_

After about ten minutes of panicking, what I feared the most happened....he noticed him.

_Oh my god!_

~Jihoon Pov~

_I can't believe him!_

"Do you see him Soonyoung?"

"Um, Jihoon. Maybe we should just-"

"Do. You. See. Him.?"

"...Yes."

"I can't believe that bastard!"

"Jihoon-"

"And he's with Chan?"

"Jihoon?-"

"What does he have that I don't?"

"We should just go-"

"Not now Soonyoung."

"...Maybe they're just friends Hoonie."

"...Yeah, yeah they probably are. I'm just over reacting..."

Then Seungcheol grabbed Chan's chin and gently tilted it up.

_Don't you dare Seungcheol..._

He moved in until their lips were touching.

_Seungcheol's kissing Chan!_

My heart broke as they parted. 

_Why? Why can't that be me?_

I marched up to Seungcheol's table with tears in my eyes and slapped him.

~Soonyoung Pov~

Jihoon walked up to Seungcheol and slapped him.

"You said I was disgusting because I'm gay, but here you are with a man! You're a disgusting liar and I hate you!"

Tears were rolling down his face and his heart was broken.

_I'm gonna kill that bitch!_

"Jihoon wait-"

"No, I told you looking for a little support, but you're just a hypocritical bitch!"

Jihoon stormed out of the restaurant and left Seungcheol shocked.

"Are you happy now? Hmm Seungcheol? Are you fucking happy now?"

"I-"

"Fuck you."

_Where could he have gone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it so far. I'm sorry in advance for the crappy af fic but I'm trying to make it suck less, if that's even possible so yeah.   
> ~Stay Beautiful
> 
> *cross posted on Wattpad.


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update just for you,
> 
> Then in the blink of an eye there were two.
> 
> I'm tired I'll just leave.
> 
> I hate myself right now I don't even want to finish this line and make it rhyme because I'm internally cringing enough so I'll end my misery now. I'm sorry, you all probably just burned your eyes reading that shit note.

**Despite all the problems you go through, they're always there to cheer you up.**

~Soonyoung Pov~

I ran out of the restaurant blindly chasing after Jihoon.

_Did he go home?_

I quickly ran to the apartment complex and up the stairs (what is it with me and forcing them to run?). As soon as I reach the thirteenth floor, I see the door to my apartment open.

_He came here first?_

Jihoon was curled on the couch crying his eyes out.

"Jihoon?"

"Soonyoung?"

He turned to look at me and as soon as he saw me, he ran to me and jumped in my arms. I picked him up off the ground and carried him to the couch.

_I'm sorry he did this to you!_

I wrapped my arms around him as he cuddled into me.

~Jihoon Pov~

_I love you Soonyoung._

~Soonyoung Pov~

"I love him Soonyoung."

"I know you do."

~1 month later~

~Jihoon Pov~

*le doorbell*

As soon as I open the door I'm met with a face I don't want to see.

"Jihoon, I love you."

_I don't believe it._

"Please, I didn't know what to do. I over reacted because I knew you'd never love me."

"Bye."

"Please. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"No."

"Please Jihoon?"

"Nope."

"Please? I love you."

"...Fine Seungcheol."

"Thank you, I love you so much."

He smothered me in a hug.

~2 months later~ (6 months since Jihoon met Soonyoung)

Seungcheol and I have been dating for two months. I was at Soonyoung's apartment.

"I have to go Soonyoung."

"What? is it Seungcheol?"

"...yes."

"You're always leaving me for him!"

"I love him."

"But does he love you?"

"What does that mean?"

"You guys don't hug, you don't hold hands, and you've never kissed. He barely looks at you and he's never told you he loved you besides when he asked you to be his boyfriend."

"You don't understand!"

~Soonyoung Pov~

"He's changed you Jihoon."

"No, you've changed."

"Listen to yourself! He's just going to break your heart!"

"No he won't."

"Fine, whatever. But when he does don't expect me to comfort you because I won't."

"Whatever, he won't leave me."

"When he does, do me a favor and don't bother coming over."

"I don't need you Soonyoung."

He left and slammed the door in my face.

_I'm sorry._

~Jihoon Pov~

I met Seungcheol at the café near my apartment.

"Hey Jihoon."

"Hey."

"Listen.."

"Hm?"

"Look; I love you, but I love Chan more and I don't think this is working out."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you Jihoon."

"But-"

"Bye."

With that he walked through the door and left me crying.

_I'll just go to Soon-...oh, yeah._

I walk out of the café.

_Soonyoung doesn't want me either..._

I walked straight back to my apartment and slammed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, two updates because I feel like I'm the crappiest author in the world but the author of Extraordinary (the Donghyuck and Mark of NCT fan fiction) is one of the greatest authors I have seen on here tbh. They don't even know me or know I wrote this about them but shout out to them for being such a great author, and wait while I am at it there's another author I'd like to shout out for being one amazing author....also called the fricking author that brought me to tears!!! aka @/amazingannaisnotonfire because they're amazing at writing fics and I will always applaud a fellow member of the Phandom.....omg I'm so sorry this note started as me and ended up about me fangirling....over other authors but dang I can't help it. ok, I will just go now. I love you guys. Enjoy, or don't the choice is yours.  
> ~Stay Beautiful
> 
> *Cross posted on Wattpad.


	16. Fifteen

**their existence alone makes you ten times happier.**

~soonyoung pov~

_I feel really bad about what I said._

I slipped on my shoes so I could go apologise to Jihoon.

_where is he though?_

As I was walking to my door I heard his door slam.

_ok then. he's at home._

I quickly knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

_hurry Jihoon, please._

he opened the door.

"what?"

"hey, I just came to say I'm sorry about earlier. I was just mad and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. Seungcheol really does love you."

"you were right."

"what?"

"you were right ok! he broke up with me!"

he slammed the door in my face.

"Hoonie."

"go away!"

"please open the door Hoonie!"

"no, I don't need you! (*casually breaks into song....* I need you girl wae.....)"

"please, let me help you."

"no, you're just going to mock me anyway."

"no I won't Hoonie. c'mon open up."

"...Soonyoung."

he was crying now.

"Jihoon, just open the damn door!"

he opened the door and ran into my arms.

_I could get used to this..._

"he didn't love me, you were right."

he screamed as he was gasping for air.

"wanna know what's worse? I don't care."

_what?_

"I love someone else anyway."

"come on, let's get you inside."

he nodded and we made our way to his couch. I pulled him into my lap as soon as we fell onto the couch.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Um..."

"You don't have to tell me you know. You can just lay here and fall asleep if you want to."

"He told me that he loved Chan more than me, then he just left!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that?"

"Wow, that asshole!"

I removed the hand I had tangled in his hair and began rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

"I know right! He was such an asshole!"

"I'm sorry Jihoon."

"It's not your fault Soonyoung."

"I know, I just wish you could always be happy."

"You're too sweet to me."

"What are best friends for?"

_Damn, I just friendzoned myself...that's harsh._

~Jihoon's Pov~

_Damn, he just friendzoned me...I'll have to try harder..._

"I mean it, thanks for helping me all the time."

"Oh, it's no big deal."

_It is to me though._

"I know, but it's still more than you have to do. I appreciate it."

"Mhm."

"I'm tired Soonyoung."

"Close your eyes Hoonie. You can go to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, today's been eventful. You need some rest anyway."

"Ok."

He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms tighter around me. He started to sing to me, I think to help me fall asleep.

_Awe, his voice is so beautiful...wait, I've never heard this song before._

"What song is this?"

"Oh, I wrote it..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's called Adore You (lolz sorry Jihoon Soonyoung's taking your credit in this fic...)"

"I wanna hear it."

"Ok."

"Start over?"

"Mkay."

(This is the vocal version btw)

~Soonyoung Pov~

"I wanna hear it."

"Ok."

"Start over?"

"Mkay."

(Lol I'm putting the english translation only because I'm too lazy to do anyhting else...sorreh)

"I'm a little strange, I'm talking less. All of my friends are worried about me. My heart flutters when I'm in front of you. I'm sorry that I'm so clumsy."

I looked at Jihoon and he was fast asleep.

_Ok, now to go find that asshole._

I slowly untangled myself from Jihoon's sleeping figure and placed him on the couch. He starts shifting and he grabs me, pulling me on top of him on the couch. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist.

_Well this is going to be harder than I thought._

I slowly untangled myself from Jihoon to be stopped again.

_Jesus Christ._

After unsuccessfully trying to remove myself from Jihoon's hold for ten minutes, I finally untangled myself from his sleeping figure. I quickly and quietly slipped on my shoes then slid (into your dms) out the door.

_Where is that asshat?_

I quickly called Jeonghan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeonghan?"

"Yes?"

"Where does Seungcheol live? Jihoon needs me to bring him some clothes, but he forgot to tell me the address."

"Oh, he lives near Wonwoo. I think they're neighbors."

"Oh, thanks."

"Mhm."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_I'm coming you little bitch._

After running to Meanie's house (sorreh soonyoung) I quickly went to the house next door and knocked waiting for someone to answer.

"Coming."

_huhu, this is asshat's house._

"Hell-oh what the fuck?"

"You bitch!"

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Why the fuck did you punch me?"

_Because you deserved it._

"Why the fuck did you hurt Jihoon?"

His eyes widened and he began stuttering.

"I-"

"You never loved him, did you?"

"I-"

"You just wanted to use him and hurt him, didn't you?"

"Um-"

"What is your problem Seungcheol?"

"I-"

"Did you not see the way he looked at you? Did you not see how much he cared for you? He trusted you more than anyone. You were his fucking best friend Seungcheol."

"I was until you replaced me!"

"It was never about me Seungcheol, it was always about you!"

"When? When was it ever about me? Whenever we hung out he was always texting you. When I called or texted him he was always with you. He was always talking about you, his best friend. That was my spot and you took it. I just wanted my best friend back!"

"That's no way to get him back Seungcheol! And you never fucking lost him in the first place!"

"But-"

"But nothing! It was you he talked about. It was you he cared for. Only you could make him smile. Only you could make him laugh. Only you could make him happy. He never looked at anyone but you. He never loved anyone but you."

"Soonyoung?"

"It was never about me or Hansol and Seungkwan. It was about you Seungcheol."

"...Soonyoung?"

"Nobody else could make him fall for them. Nobody was as funny or talented. Nobody could rap as well as you or sing as well as you. He thought you were the greatest dancer. Nobody could beat you. Nobody came before you."

"Soonyoung? Are you ok?"

"It was you Seungcheol. It was only you. He only loved you. Nobody else was good enough for him."

"You love him, don't you?"

_How did he?_

"How did you?"

"You do..."

"It doesn't matter, he chose you!"

~Seungcheol Pov~

"It was you Seungcheol. It was only you. He only loved you. Nobody else was good enough for him."

_Oh my god, Soonyoung loves Jihoon._

"You love him, don't you?"

"How did you?"

"You do..."

"It doesn't matter, he chose you!"

_oh..._

"I was just his source of comfort when you upset him!"

_No, you have it wrong! He loved you!_

"I was just the second choice! I was the back up dancer and you were the main. Your lights drowned me out and I went by unnoticed! I was always compared to you! I was used to get YOU off his mind!"

_No, he loved you. He told me!_

He was crying at this point.

"It was always you! You overshadowed me, or maybe he never cared about me enough to notice. He never noticed anyone but you! I wish he loved me as much as he loves you!"

_..._

"God, I hate you Seungcheol! Why can't he love me? Why am I not good enough?"

"Um, you okay?"

"NO! NO, I'M NOT OKAY! GOODBYE!"

_Um..._

"Well you didn't have to run away Soonyoung..."

_I would've told you...you'll figure out on your own..._

_Good luck._

_Wait...How did he get my address?  
_


	17. Sixteen

**That person comes as close to 'flawless' as possible.**

~Soonyoung Pov~

_Why did I just spill my guts?..._

I wiped my tears and walked home. There was no point in rushing so I just casually strolled through the city hoping to get my mind off of Jihoon.

~Jihoon Pov~

I woke up feeling cold. I opened my eyes to find nobody mear me. There was no shower running and all the lights were off. I didn't hear any noises and the kitchen was empty. There was no Soonyoung rubbing my back or playing with my hair. He wasn't wrapped in my arms and he wasn't smiling at me. He didn't greet me when I woke up. He wasn't there period. I was alone.

_Where did he go?_

"He probably went to his house."

I went to his apartment and began searching. It was empty.

_Did he leave me?_

I began panicking and the tears were unstoppable.

~Soonyoung Pov~

_Alright, I've cried enough. Time to go home._

I quickly headed to my apartment.

_I really don't want to see Jihoon right now, he doesn't need me anyway._

I took the elevator up and when I arrived I quickly grabbed my keys to unlock the door. When I opened the door a body crashed into me and I fell to the ground.

_ow..._

When I opened my eyes I saw a head of light pink hair and I felt arms gripping me tightly.

_Oh great, just what I need: a clingly Jihoon._

Just as I was about to push him off me I felt him shaking.

_Um..._

"I thought you left me!"

"Why would you think that Jihoon?"

"Because everyone leaves me!"

He cried harder. I pulled him closer to me and began rubbing circles on his back before remembering that we were on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

_I would move us but I'm too lazy to move so..._

"No, I didn't leave you Jihoon."

"You did! I was by myself!"

"I went to Seungcheol's house to tell him what a bad mistake he made."

"You did?"

_Just don't tell him you assaulted him and you're good._

"Yeah, but I punched him."

_I just said not to! Soonyoung you idiot!_

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is your hand ok?"

I laughed at his question and he smiled back.

"Yes, it's fine. Are you ok?"

His smile faded and he looked away. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and lifted his chin so he'd look at me.

"Are you ok babe?"

_OH MY GOD SOONYOUNG WHY YOU DO THAT???_

"Please don't leave me..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're stuck with me."

He smiled and laughed.

~Jihoon Pov~

"Is your hand ok?"

He laughed and I smiled.

"Yes, it's fine. Are you ok?"

_No, I'm not ok..._

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and lifted my chin up.

"Are you ok babe?"

_He just...called me babe. I repeat he called me babe. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO???? Ok, act cool._

"Please don't leave me..."

_Oh real cool Jihoon, real cool..._

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're stuck with me."

_He called me sweetheart! Is this how dating him would feel? If so, where do I sign up because I never want it to stop._

He started playing with my hair and singing.

_his voice is so amazing. He's the best._

~Soonyoung Pov~

After I started singing he quickly fell asleep.

"I could never leave you."

_I love you._

_Oh, he's asleep who cares?_

"I love you."

(Ya'll ready for some Jihan? Cause they always see everything blackmail worthy....)

~Jeonghan Pov~

*Le phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Jeonghan, Jihoon loves Soonyoung."

"Seungcheol?"

"Yes."

"Yes he does Seungcheol."

_Should I have said that to Jihoon's boyfriend???_

"Soonyoung loves Jihoon."

"Well I'm not too sure Seungcheol."

"He does. He just told me, after he punched me."

"Why did he punch you?"

"I broke up with Jihoon..."

"Seungcheol!"

"Go check on Jihoon please."

"Ok."

_So that's why Soonyoung asked for Seungcheol's address._

"Jisoo we gotta check on Jihoon."

"What happened?"

"Seungcheol broke up with him."

"Deja vu (starts singing Jonghyun's deja vu)."

"Let's go. (OK JUNBIWALLYO...sorreh)"

"Coming."

We drove to the complex and ran up the stairs again(huhuhu sorreh). When we got to the top we saw Soonyoung get to his apartment door. When he opened the door he was tackled to the floor by Jihoon.

~Jisoo Pov~

Soonyoung looked agitated after being tackled to the ground, but he quickly seemed more worried than agitated.

_I guess Jihoon's crying._

"Record this."

"Ok Jisoo."

_Hehe blackmail.._

"I thought you left me!"

"Why would you think that Jihoon?"

"Because everyone leaves me!"

_Awe...Poor Jihoon._

Soonyoung pulled him closer and began rubbing circles on his back.

_You guys are still on the floor in the middle of the hallway..._

"No, I didn't leave you Jihoon."

"You did! I was by myself!"

"I went to seungcheol's house to tell him what a bad mistake he made."

"You did?"

_You did?_

"Yeah, but I punched him."

_Ha that's what you get Seungcheol!_

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is your hand ok?"

_haha that's funny._

"Yes, it is. are you ok?"

Jihoon stopped smiling.

_Look you made him sad again!_

"Are you ok babe?"

_OH HOLY HECK HE JUST!!!_

"Please don't leave me..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're stuck with me."

_My little hearteu! Soonhoon is sailing!_

~Jeonghan Pov~

"Is your hand ok?"

_Well Seungcheol deserved it..._

"Yes, it's fine. Are you ok?"

_You made him sad Soonyoung!_

"Are you ok babe?"

_OH MY GAWD HE CALLED HIM BABE! MY LIFEU IS COMPLETE!_

"Please don't leave me..."

_Awe!!! They're so sweet._

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're stuck with me."

_JuSt DAte ALREADY._

They began cuddling and Soonyoung began singing.

_He has a good voice._

~Jisoo Pov~

Jihoon fell asleep shortly after Soonyoung started singing.

_Awe, they should date..._

"I could never leave you Hoonie."

_Awe, Soonyoung's whispering sweet things now!_

"I love you."

_What?_

_Holy._

_What?_

In the thirty minutes it took me to let his words sink in, he'd fallen asleep.

"Whe should stay here Jisoo."

"Mkay."

_Now we wait for them to wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is a book I'm currently writing and I put it up for you guys to read and give constructive criticism because I want you to tell me if it's bad or not. I know this book isn't the best you've read, but yeah I thought I'd give it a try. This book will be cross written on Wattpad and Aff. It's a soonhoon fanfic because I am huge soonhoon trash.......


End file.
